Truth or Dare
by aroseisarose
Summary: The second in "The Ring Series"---- Mulder and Scully are at a stakeout, boredom sets in and the games begin.


Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I soooooooo don't own The X-files at all. Don't sue; I have no money anyway.

A/N – I really like reviews, so please leave one! They help me a lot for inspiration and ideas for fics. This is going to be the second in what I am going to call "The Ring Series", the first being "This Not So Subtle Art"  I don't support any of the behaviors that I mention in this fic at all, I just thought that they would be interesting to bring up. I also don't own any of the bands that are mention either. 

Okay, that was long, anyway, here goes nothing…

"Mulder, I really don't think that this guy is going to make the drop off, not tonight."

I'm so tired. It's four in the morning and almost twenty-four hours since I've slept. Mulder doesn't look like he's in much better condition then I am. He's trying so hard not to fall asleep, and we both need to stay awake, even if it kills us.

"Scully, just another hour. Then Hinks and Millar will take over. You can do it."

I love when he says my name. I have always loved it, but ever since that night in my apartment, when he gave me that ring, I love it all that much more. I am always twiddling with it or even just staring at it. I've thought more than once of moving it to my left hand, to show him that I'm ready, but something always holds me back, something that I can't explain. 

"Hey, Mulder, I have an idea."

"What?"

I want to know more about Mulder with desperation. I feel like I already know him inside and out, but we never discuss our childhoods or adolescences. Hopefully by the time our relief comes, that part of our lives will be more out in the open. I just don't want to hurt him by brining up Samantha's abduction.

"A little game I like to call truth or dare."

"Come on, Scully. Isn't that a bit… young?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

I can see those gears in his mind working to find away out of this. Those eyes that I know so well, they are dulling with lack of sleep and I think that he isn't going to give up that much of an argument. Give and take, advance and retreat, my dearest Mulder, now it's your move in this game.

"Fine, you go first, but I don't know what kind of dares that we can do here in the car."

"Then you'll just have to answer all the questions, won't you?" I say, my little flirting smile on my lips. I never really knew I had that smile until I met Mulder; I like to think he brought it out of me, like he brought out the best in me.

"Indeed."

"Okay, truth or dare. What was the dumbest thing that you did when you were a teenager?"

"Scully, Scully, Scully. The dumbest thing that I ever did when I was a teenager was hitchhike with a trucker to see a Kiss concert when I was sixteen."

"You hitchhiked with a trucker to see Kiss! I can't believe you!"

"You've been working on the X-files for how long now, and you believe in aliens and the conspiracy, but you don't believe that I hitchhiked to see Kiss?"

"Yeah, but that's different. I thought that you'd be smarter than that, seeing you went to Oxford."

"I was young and dumb, what else can I say?"

My Mulder hitchhiking? Didn't he know that could have been killed? I thank who ever was watching out for him that he didn't get hurt at all.

"So tell me, truth or dare, what was the dumbest thing that you ever did as a teenager?"

Okay, I really don't want to tell him this. All is fair though, in our little game, so why not tell him the truth? Its not like he's going to take his ring back…

"I was the "Ice Queen" even back in high school. When I was in the tenth grade, some people that thought that it would teach me a lesson if they voted me on to the spring formal's court. It was like and underclassmen prom so it was a really big deal. Later that day I found out who started the whole plot. I had my best friend over that night and we snuck out of the house at three in the morning and egged that jerk's house and threw flour on the eggs. Never got caught."

"My, my, seems like we've got a little felon on our hands. Maybe I should just go to Kersh with this information."

"You wouldn't dare." I state simply, calling his bluff

"You're right, I wouldn't. So your turn to ask a question."

"Hmmmmm…."

I know that I have to make this a good one, this is way to fun not to. Yes the "Ice Queen" and "Spooky" know how to have fun. More fun then that flitty Alli Millar would ever have like this, she'd be to busy trying to figure out what makes lip gloss shiny. 

"Truth or dare, Mulder. What was your first impression of me?"

"Truth. You're gunna hate me for this one, I know it. I thought you were a short little spy who needed to tone down your hair dye and let down your hair."

I start laughing, because, honestly, my first impression of him was just as flattering. Or not.

"Okay then, missy. Truth or dare, what was your first impression of me?"

Great… he really doesn't need to know what I thought of him at first. The poor man wouldn't know what hit him. Of course that first day I was just being polite by not walking right out that door. I think I'll just soften the edges a bit for him.

"Truth, once I saw the pencils in the ceiling and the 'I believe poster' I thought that my time in the basement would be short since I had declared you a total whack job right then and there."

"Ouch…. When did you change your mind about me?"

"That's another question, but I'll indulge you. I changed my mind after our first real conversation."

"Well I'm glad about that. I would be one lonely agent if you had listened to anyone else but me."

I don't know how to tell him that I wouldn't have to think about defying any authority under heaven for him. He's the love of my life, the reason that I got up out of bed after Emily, the reason that I take the bull that Kersh gives us, the reason that I still hope and pray for a baby.

"Let me see, truth or dare. If you were stranded on a desert island, who would you want with you?"

"Truth. Come on, this is easy. I would want the pope with me."

I arch my eyebrow trying to figure this one out. Why on this green earth would Mulder want to be stranded with the pope and not me?

"Why not me?"

"If the pope was missing, they would find him right away and then I would be saved too, so I can be with you."

"Very sweet of you. Although it would be fun to be trapped on a desert island with you…"

"Yeah, just imagine all the UFO's we'd see with no light pollution."

He starts laughing at his own little joke and I have to laugh to. I love his laugh, but I guess that's no surprise, I love absolutely love everything about him anyways.

"Truth or dare, Scully. If you could meet anyone, past or present, who would it be?"

"Truth. I would want to meet that mother who made sure that if they took that damn chip out I wouldn't be able to have a baby. Then I would shoot them, right then and there."

"Great, my partner is a vandalism who has violent tendencies. I thought you would have said St. Peter or Christ."

That one hurt. I know he meant it to be funny, and maybe it was, I really don't know. All I know is that I want to kill who ever did this to me, who ever stripped away the chance for my own baby…Mulder's baby. Before I even realize what is going on, I start crying and gasping for breath. I don't know how many times I've cried like this, but here I go again. 

Mulder reaches over to me and pulls my body close to his and starts rocking me back and forth slightly. Why, I ask myself all the time, why is this happening to me, to us? Maybe this is why, so we can be together, be close, be in love. Maybe its one big trade-off and I'm just stuck in the middle of it all. 

"I'm so sorry Scully, I didn't want to make you cry. I just don't know how to deal with it. You know me, humor solves everything."

Yes I know you Fox Mulder, more than is probably good for me.

 "Mulder…I dare you to come home with me after this stake out is over."

His eyes get as big as those damn flying saucers and he endears himself to me that much more if that is even possible. I don't know what tonight, this morning, whatever it is, will bring, it will take care of it's self. I want to be close to him, feel his strength and his warmth.

Sometime at night, I comfort myself my thinking about that. I think of waking up next to him every morning and seeing those eyes running my hand through those silk strands he calls hair. I think about my ring, admiring the way the moonlight sparkles in the diamonds so perfectly. Mulder has always been my comfort, even before I knew him because I always loved his sprit.

"I accept."

Like there was any other move in our little game.

A/N II – I hope that you enjoyed this! The little 'submit review button isn't that far, so why not give it a click and tell me what you think?

~~aroseisarose~~


End file.
